Hex: Just the Beginning
by Annabel Wynters
Summary: picks up right where the seires left off. Amelia Dee, Ella's little sister, has awoken from her deep slumber and is in for a rude awakening of the mess that Ella has left for her to pick up.
1. Evil Angel

Hex: Just the Beginning

Chapter one- Evil Angel- Breaking Benjamin

_Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel.  
Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?  
_

"Wake up Amelia, it's time you've awoken to see the word around you. You've been asleep for quite some time now, the world has changed in many ways but evil is afoot. Go, go and fight this evil and prevail, only once this evil is defeated, only then shall you reap in the rewards of a human life." Amelia's eyes opened to her standing in the middle of a park, her sword/ cane was at her side. She was in the outfit she had last worn; a scarlet Victorian dress with a crimson velvet jacket with black lace, on top of her head was a woman's black top hat. She turned to see a green monster which she was very familiar with hovering over a girl's body that had several broken bones and blood was dripping from her mouth... "Azazeal!" she yelled.

Ok I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself before I continue on with this story, the girl that was basically dead, that's me. My name is, or well was, Allyson Michelle Staal. I died on October 31st exactly at midnight. And contrary to popular belief I DID NOT kill myself; I had accidentally tripped off the roof of a 3 story building. Not one of my smarter moments to be drunk on a rooftop, thinking what was next for me after graduation. (High School)

Anyways, I tripped over one of the many loose wires of the abandoned mail office building and plummeted to the ground. I actually survived the fall when a man with hair the color of the night sky came up to me with a knife in his hand. "Are you willing?" he asked me. I groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." He stabbed my chest; the dagger went straight into my heart. I drew my last breath and died. The next thing I knew I was far away from where my body was. I could see everything in the distance.

"Azazeal!" Amelia yelled again, this time the green creature turned to face her. He tilted his head as a child might do out of curiosity. "We meet again." She smiled and pulled her sword from its wooden sheath exterior. "This time, I won't let you live." The green Creature charged toward her. Amelia expertly turned around and let the green creature run into her sword. The green thing burst into flames as it fell to the ground. Amelia withdrew her sword and sheathed it. She started walking over to me. I couldn't move, I was too afraid, but still, it was like something was keeping me from running away. "You, what's your name?" She said in a fearful deep voice. I gulped.

"A-Allyson."

She smiled "Well, Allyson, I'm Amelia Dee. One of the Last anointed ones." She said in a cheery voice, she too had an accent. A British accent was a rarity for someone in Raleigh, North Carolina.

"What was that thing?"

"Oh, him? He's Azazeal, leader of the nyphallim. But he won't be back for a little while. Now, Allyson, can you tell me where I am?"

I looked at her strange, "Wait, what's a nyphillim?"

Amelia sighed and started walking, but it wasn't an 'I'm ending this conversation' walk, it was more of a leisurely stroll. I started walking with her as she spoke. "A Nyphillim is a Fallen Angel. Azazeal is their leader."

"Was. Didn't you just kill him?"

She giggled "No, no, you can't permanently kill him, I sent him back into the Hell fire. I'm sure he'll find some way out of it as usual. Now, where are we? Not to mention, when are we?"

"Uh…we're in Raleigh, North Carolina. Today's date, I think is…Today's Halloween so, October 31st. Wait," I looked down at my watch, Watch? How'd that get there? Last I checked it was in my pocket. Anyway the watch showed that it was after midnight. "Scratch that, it's November 1st, all-saints day 2007."

"2007?! But, it hasn't been that long, has it?" She looked so confused. Almost as confused as me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Am I…" It pained me to say this word. "Dead?"

"I'm afraid so, Azazeal stole you life force and left your spirit on earth. Only I can see you."

"Well that sucks. Where are we heading?" I noticed that we had left the park and were heading toward the museums.

"There's a safe house nearby. Don't worry, it's rarely used. My bosses like to keep us anointed ones safe to a certain extent, along with our ghostly friends." She smiled as if nothing had happened. "Here it is!" We approached the Museum of Natural History.

"The museum of Natural History? You've got to be kidding me."

"I kid not. Now come on, once we're inside I can change; this corset is killing me."

I laughed and followed her. She lead me through the back of the building, oddly enough the back door was wide open. "What's going on?"

"Shh…This has all been carefully planned out so I may help defeat this great evil that has been brought upon this earth."

"Great evil? What Great Evil?" Amelia continued onward. "Wait, I'm talking to you!" I tried to grab her arm but my hand went through her arm. "What the…?"

"Exactly, now come on. I'll explain more when we're in the safe house, right now we're just standing in the middle of a museum."

I nodded and followed. I couldn't stop looking at my hand, it felt weird. My mind was still processing all this information about Fallen Angels, Anointed ones, great Evil and the Big Whammy…Me being dead. It's not like the police would have trouble notifying any family, the only family I had was my mom and she didn't even know my biggest secret, me being gay.

"We're here." I looked around where we were, we were in the Futuristic exhibit that had opened a week ago, actually this was only going to stay open for 2 weeks, so it made since that this was all planned. Amelia slid her hand into a print recognition pad; a green light flashed and scanned her hand. A door that wasn't there before slid open for Amelia. She signaled for me to follow so I did.

"Take a seat; I'll be out in a moment." I looked around; there was a bare table and a small kitchen that looked as if it had been roughly put together. I walked around and peaked into the bedroom, it was simple, and I liked it. "Ok, what do you want to know? I can only tell you what little I remember but I'll try my best to help you understand what is going on." Amelia came out in hippy jeans and a tee shirt, her hair was wet also.

"Did you take a shower?" She nodded and sat down at the table, I took the chair across from her which was the only other chair there. "Ok, um…why me? Why did I have to die?"

"That, I don't know, it could be a number of things from an actual accident, to you have some predestined destiny. I'm not for sure."

"Oh" I looked down to the rough, dry wooden floor. "Why is it that you can see me? Aren't I supposed to be a ghost?"

"You are a ghost, or more like a wondering spirit. I can see you because the veil has been lifted from my eyes. Basically any creature other than humans can see spirits like you, though there aren't that many in the world. Usually once a human sacrifice is made the one before them finally finds peace. Then there are the fewer, like you, who, I'm afraid, are doomed to wonder the earth for all eternity."

"Gee, that's reassuring! What's this Great Evil?"

Amelia sighed deeply. "My sister, Ella and I are the last of the anointed ones. In 1912 there was a boat accident, one I'm sure your familiar with, The Titanic. I was on that boat, my sister had put me on there to keep me safe from the man she was constantly hunting and killing his spawn. She couldn't have known that that was going to happen because that was a natural accident. I've been asleep now for nearly 100 years just waiting for my bosses to wake me up and let me return to earth. The Man my Sister was following was Azazeal, sound familiar?"

My head lifted some. "The man from the park?"

"Correct, there was a back-up plan that was long forgotten and my sister should have known this but she always tends to end up getting in tons of trouble with things like this. Anyway, it was said that this Great Evil would awaken one who was forgotten in slumber, and it would take a special bond to defeat it or at least banish it back into the pits of hell. My guess is that my sister has been slacking on her job and she has let Azazeal's spawn to take life form. This spawn is to bring about the end of days if I don't find and help Ella soon."

I nodded even though I hadn't really understood what the heck she was talking about. "So, Azazeal's kid is gonna bring the end of the world and it's up to you and your sister to stop him?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I can handle this." I said mostly for my behalf than hers. "This is just a lot to handle. Is there an ETA for the end of the world?"

"I'm afraid not, that's why I have to find my sister soon so I can help her" Amelia looked really sad at the thought of her sister. I rose out of my chair and looked down at her.

"You should really try to sleep some, I mean I know you've been asleep for nearly 100 years and all but honestly, you look like shit." Amelia chuckled and stood up. She smiled and went to bed. I stayed up some more to think about what she had said to me. I looked over the small apartment-like place and saw the collection of books. They were all really old, they were covered in dust but something drew me to them. Like I had to take a peak inside the cover and read it.

"Amelia, you have succeeded in driving back Azazeal but his son reeks havoc on your home. Go back to your birth home and aid your sister in her fight. Soon you both shall be rewarded for you years of servitude. And a Warning, you must be strong or else Malachi will take you as he did your sister once, do not be fooled by disguises for they are merely illusions." Amelia opened her eyes to be greeted by a shining sun and a plane ticket on her bedside table. She immediately started to pack up what clothes that had been there in wait of her arrival in one of the duffle bags that were in the closet.

She came out of her room with a denim Jacket covering her t-shirt and had some converse all-stars on her feet. "Allyson!" My head shot up from the table that was covered in those old books. A small line of drool exited my mouth, I know sexy right? "Allyson, get ready, we're leaving."

"My name is Ally! Only my mother calls me Allyson." I wiped away the drool and woke up a little. "Where are we going?"

"England. We're going back to my home and I know where my sister is."

"Wait, how'd you figure out where she is?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No"

"Good, now come on, you'll be able to get on the plane without any problems and you won't need a ticket."

"Ok, I guess. Is there someplace I can change first? I mean, look at me, I'm dressed as the devil." I pointed to my black and red pinstriped pants and matching dress shirt that showed some cleavage along with my black vest that pushed my boobs up, making them look bigger that usual even if they were kinda small (c cup), and my fake horns that were tied to a string.

"When we get there you can go to the local morgue, I'm sure there are some clothes that you can use."

"The Morgue?! That's disgusting! Why can't I go to a regular store?"

She looked at me with a very serious face. "Because, the live clothes itch. I've had many spirit friends and they all say the same thing, Live people clothes itch. The Morgue is the only sure-fire way to get proper clothing."

"Fine but, won't people thing I'm weird because of my costume?"

"I'm the only one who can see you, remember? And you look fine, I've seen people in much worse. Now, lets go!"

I followed Amelia to the Raleigh/Durham airport and snuck on the plane with her. Turned out, Miss High and mighty has a fear of Heights! She's semi-human after all!


	2. I'm Not Dead

Hex: Just the Beginning

Chapter two-I'm Not Dead- Pink

_I'm not dead just floating_

_Right between the ink of your tattoo_

_in the belly of the beast we turned into_

_I'm not scared just changing _

_Wrap me in a cigarette and a velvet smile, oh you're my crack of sunlight!_

We left the plane in a hurry; I could tell Amelia was relieved to be back on solid land. Perk number one of being a ghost, no jet-lag! Score for me! "Ok so where's this home of yours?"

"Medenhame hall is not just a home; it's a battle ground for good and evil. Whoever possesses it, be it good or evil, it'll give them a significant power boost. If their good, It'll draw the evil towards them. If their evil, evil will spread…everywhere."

'Why does this all of a sudden sound like an episode of Charmed?' I though. "That's not good, but still…how will we get there?"

Amelia dug through her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "We'll call a cab."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I set my hands on my hips as Amelia called for a cab. None of them seemed to stop. "You're doing it wrong." I said.

"No, I'm not." Amelia said.

"Yes, you are. Here, let me try." I stepped beside her. I put my pink and my thumb in my mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Just about all the cabs stopped. "See. You were doing wrong."

Amelia glared at me as see stepped in to the car, I sat beside her. "Where to?"

"Medenhame hall, please."

"Ok." The cabbie replied. We spent about an hour of silence in the cab with nothing but idle chit-chat between Amelia and the cabbie until Amelia spoke to me.

"I don't get it, how could they hear you? I mean, They're not suppose to hear you."

"I don't care, Ask if he can point out the hospital, the Morgue should be in there."

"Fine. Excuse me, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the hospital at?"

"Oh that? Its right over there, it's actually close to the school."

"Thank you."

"Here we are. Medenhame hall. Do you want me to get your bag miss?"

"No, I've got it, thank you, how much?"

"Oh, 56 pounds"

"Here you go. Thanks again. Keep the change." Amelia handed the cabbie 60 pounds and got out of the cab and grabbed her bag from the trunk, it was a little heavy due to the couple of books I snuck in there. We stood there at the iron rod gates staring at an undamaged school even though it had a whit banner that said 'End of Days' at the front.

"Ok, what now?"

"You go ahead to the Morgue; I'll hunt down my sister."

"Got it, I'll meet you back here in about hour, hour and a half?"

"Sounds good."

"See ya." I ran off in the direction of the hospital while Amelia just stood there, looking at the school.

--

Amelia set her duffle bag down and closed her eyes. She sensed a presence in the woods. Two people in the woods, they were holding each other. She could suddenly hear their deep even breaths of them sleeping. Amelia opened her eyes and she was standing in front of the couple, she hadn't realize she had Materialized so quick and so accurately. It had been nearly one hundred years since she had used any of her powers, so she thought it'd be very hard harnessing them again. She looked at the red haired girl as the girl snuggled deeper in the warmth of the young male that was next to her. Amelia sat down on a nearby rock and waited for her sister to wake up.

--

I strolled into the Morgue with a somewhat happy attitude. I walked in to find the guard was asleep, that didn't surprise me, but what did surprise me was I saw a girl in an angel costume (Fuzzy halo and all) looking at two bodies who were fully clothed. I walked right beside her, but she was so deep in thought she didn't see me. I looked at the two bodies and what they were wearing. One was wearing Black cargo pants with a sage green tee shirt that had 'Don't speak unless spoken to' written on it, she was also wearing black converse shoes. The other girl was wearing a slut school girl outfit, obviously a costume. I looked at the girl in the angel costume, she had hair that went to her chin, she was holding tight to her harp as she decided. "If I were you I'd take the first girl. Another costume might be weird." Her eyes shot up to me, I just shrugged them off as I looked through the drawers of dead people.

"You…you can see me?" She asked after a couple of seconds of staring at me.

"Yeah of course I can see you. What'd you think you were invisible?"

"Are you dead?" I winced at her question.

"Yeah… Do you have any recommendations for what I could wear, cuz it looks like you've been through all these and I'm kinda new to this so, the less dead bodies I see, the better."

"You're new? Really? Well then let me introduce myself. I'm Thelma Bates, the local haunt at Medenhame Hall up the hill a bit. Yourself?"

"Allyson Staal. How'd you die Thelma?" I shook her hand.

"I was ritualistically sacrificed by the fallen angel Azazeal a little over a year ago."

"Man, he kills a lot. Anyway the clothes, I'd really like to get out of this devil costume soon."

Thelma looked me over looking at my devil costume but she particularly stayed on my chest for a bit to long for a normal look over, I guess the push up bra and the cleavage did they're purpose. "Well?" I said with a small devious smile on my face.

"Oh, uh…try that one. You might like it." She pointed to a drawer an looked down letting her hair fall on her face so I couldn't see her blush, but I did. It was a cute blush even if I had only known the girl for a total of less than 5 minutes and I liked her already. I pulled out the drawer and saw a dead hooker.

"You're kidding, right?" I looked at the body in disgust; the hooker wore stripper shoes, fishnet stockings, a skirt that barely covered her and a very revealing halter.

"Well do you always dress like that?" Thelma pointed to my costume.

"No, it was Halloween last night and this so happens to be the outfit I died in last night. I was just trying to pick up girls at a stupid party a friend of a friend was throwing. And who are you to be commenting on costumes?" I said as I pointed out her angel outfit.

"Never mind, here try this drawer, it shouldn't be too bad." She pulled out another drawer, this time I like this outfit. It was a girl who was wearing no shoes, Blue jeans with a blood red rose embroidered on the side of the left thigh with the stem and leaves trailing down, and a black collared tee shirt that buttoned down from the neck to the chest.

"I like it, where can I change?"

"Right here. Don't worry I won't peak as long as you don't look at me while I change."

I raised two fingers and raised them to my head. "Scouts honor."

Thelma laughed. "I highly doubt that you were a girl scout as a kid."

"Actually I dropped out when I was six then rejoined when I was thirteen, and then dropped out again. Those girls are serious about getting those stupid brownie badges. I tell you, it can get scary."

Thelma laughed as I turned my back to her and started undressing.

--

I finished dressing, everything fit perfectly besides the shirt. I had to trade that in with for a black tank top. "Are you done?" I asked so I could turn around.

"Yeah. I'm done." I turned around and I swore Thelma looked like a completely different person.

"Wow." I whispered under my breath. I tried my damnedest not to stare, she was quite gorgeous once you looked past the fuzzy halo that was still on her head. Thelma was wearing the black cargo pants with a dark purple shirt that had a smiley on it with an evil smile and horns. I cleared my throat to stop myself for staring any longer. "So…nice meeting you." I started to go out the way I came in. on my way past her I grabbed the tie off of the slut girl and headed on my way.

"Wait!" I heard her yell after me.

I turned around to see her running up, I hadn't have gotten that far and she was right beside me when I had left, right? "What?"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah, to find my friend." I said as I turned around walking toward Medenhame Hall.

"But that's the way toward the school."

"Yes, thank you captain obvious, I know that."

"Well, let me take you to my friend first. Maybe she can sort some of this out, like why you're here." Thelma grabbed my hand and started walking in front of me. "I'm sure she and Leon will think of something."

--

Ella shifted and opened her eyes; she saw a blurry figure sitting on a rock beside them, flipping through the pages of a very large book. "Thelma?" She groaned but then her vision cleared and she saw the once blurry figure stand up and crouch down next to her. "Hello Ella." She saw her sister say.


	3. Reverse This Curse

Hex: Just the Beginning

Chapter three-Reverse this Curse- Escape the Fate

_One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first,  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth._

"Hello Ella." She heard her sister say. Ella shook Leon awake and scrambled to her feet.

"Who are you? What are you? A demon? Ghost? Figment of my imagination?" She backed away from Amelia.

Amelia continued forward and laughed at her sister's reaction. "Come now, Ella, surely you haven't lost it already?"

"Actually, she did. Twice." Thelma said as she walked through the brush of the forest.

"I see you've found your new Ghost too." Amelia said as she extended her hand to Thelma. "Amelia Dee, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Thelma was about to touch Amelia when Ella intervened. "No! Don't! We don't know who she really is yet."

"What's wrong Ella? I thought you'd be glad to see me?"

"You, little sister, are suppose to be dead!"

"Yes I know, but…Looks like the powers that be have had other plans as you see, they have brought me back."

"How?" Thelma asked.

"I'll tell you later. Cute outfit by the way." Amelia said noting Thelma's outfit.

"Thanks, Ally helped me out!" Thelma grinned.

"Who?" Leon asked as he scratched his head. Ella helped him to his feet.

"Allyson? You've met her? Where is she?" Amelia asked Thelma rather quickly, and in a somewhat worried tone.

"I'm right here. Apparently, even as an undead ghost nobody seems to pay attention to me." I said as I leaned up against a tree.

"Nice tie." Amelia said. She too, checked me out.

"Thanks, so are we just going to stay out here all day or are we going to go into that place?" I pointed to an unharmed Medenhame Hall.

"Oh my god!" Ella and Thelma said at the same time. They stepped near the edge of the forest to get a better look at it.

"What's the matter? Looks fine to me." I said as I stepped closer, in-between Thelma and Amelia.

"That's the problem, it's not suppose to be fine, it's suppose to be burnt down. I watched it burn with my own eyes. Something's not right."

"Stay here, I'll go look." Amelia said walking toward the School.

"I'll go too!" I ran to catch up with her.

--

"Ok, spill. Both of you." Leon asked Thelma and Ella as Amelia and I walked toward the school.

Ella sighed and sat down on the ground. "Amelia is my little sister. She died almost 100 years ago. My guess is that she has been woken up to help me fix this mess."

"So you're no longer 'Ella Dee, the last of the anointed ones' you're just 'Ella Dee, royally screwed'?"

"Shut it Thelma! Instead of making fun of this situation why don't you tell us about this little ghost-girl who's following my sister around like a puppy dog."

"Her name is Allyson, and she's been dead about 45 hours. I met her at the morgue. Scared the shit out of me."

"What are we going to do?" Leon asked.

Ella huffed. "Let her help us, Amelia has more powers than I do. I'm more of a fighter, she use to help me track down Azazeal before… But we better be careful. She's more powerful than you think. She can kick anyone's ass if they made her mad enough."

"Great, so we have a supernatural demon-hunting version of the hulk on our hands." Leon sat down next to Ella. "How are you doing, love?"

"You don't want to know."

--

Amelia walked up to the entrance of the school and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing and I just kept a look out in case anybody was coming.

Images whirled through her head until they slowed down enough for her to actually see what was going on.

_Malachi stood at the top of the cross with his arms up, laughing, as the room filled with smoke and fire. His laughing stopped when he saw a woman dressed in a tight crimson corseted halter and Jeans that hugged her every curve, with charcoal hair that fell to her chest, walked up to him with an evil smirk on her face. She walked barefoot through the fire. She grabbed the back of Malachi's hair and pulled him down so that he was at her height. "Malachi, Malachi, Malachi, Mephistopheles was right about you. You are cute, but…you're an imbecile!" She smacked him upside his head. "Ouch!" Malachi put a hand to where the girl had hit him, she didn't look anymore than 21. _

"_Shut up! Look at what you've done! Summoning Hell Fire like it's nothing?! Your bringing 'bout the end of the world all wrong!"_

"_Oh really? And you would know this how?"_

"_Because, I am Mephistopheles' daughter, Ember. Now, since my father actually tried to stop you and he was severally punished for it, I've come to finish what he started."_

"_How's that?" _

_Ember grabbed Malachi's throat and bean to squeeze, hard. "Stop this now, or else you'll be very very sorry."_

"_I… don't know…how." Malachi squeaked. _

_Ember huffed and threw Malachi to the floor. "Idiot! I have to do everything myself!" Ember flicked her wrist and a whirl of wind swirled around the room extinguishing all the flames. "Send you succubi and Incubi to bed for the night. I'll deal with the body, I'm sure she's already up there telling her story." _

"_What? Are you helping me?" Malachi asked as he stood up, dusting off his clothes. _

"_Of course, I want to end the world as much as the next demon but, my father started to help you bring about the end of the world but then you started to make things personal. Don't make that mistake again. When you're actually serious about doing this, just yell my name . And when I say serious, I mean No jerking off, no wanting to go to the beach, AND no sleeping with any anointed ones. They're here to fight us, not as toys." _

"_Fine, but will the school go back to normal again?"_

_Ember looked down at the ground and then to the sky. "Yes, you'll have to start from scratch if you want to succeed at this."_

"_What about," Malachi pointed to Alex and all the other students. "Them?"_

"_In the morning they won't remember what happened, and they'll no longer be yours. Though I have to tell you, you had one thing going for you with this." _

"_And what's that?" Malachi asked as he leaned against the almost dilapidated wall._

"_Free will, Alex was one hell of a Salesperson. Now, of to bed! All of you! I have to clean up this school and I like to be alone while I do my work." All of the students, including Malachi, walked up the stairs. With every step they took the wood seemed to repair itself and everything around them returned to normal. "Oh, and Malachi!" Malachi turned around, letting the student walk around him. "It's going to be harder this time. Much harder." Ember knelt down to Roxanne and with a poof of fire she and Roxanne were no longer there._

Amelia gasped for are as she came back. She fell to the ground, I knelt down beside her. "Oh my god, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gasped. Just then Ella, Leon and Thelma walked up with their stuff (minus the Angel costume)

"What happened?" Ella immediately asked as she stared at her sibling.

Amelia caught her breath, and stood up. She just looked at Ella with a very stern look. She shook her head and walked away, we all followed her. She opened two doors that led to the cellar. "Amelia! Are you okay?" Amelia nodded and her expression softened.

"You really screwed up this time Ella. Not only were you late and let Azazeal's spawn come to life, you let him live! AND you slept with him! No wonder he had such an easy time trying to destroy the world! You're such an idiot! Now! Now, he has Mephistopheles' Child Helping him! Thanks to you we're all royally screwed! She fell down on the dust filled couch and refused to look at Ella.

I sat down next to her and tried to calm her down. "Ok, before you bite my head off, can I ask something?"

She looked at me. "What?"

"Who is Azazeal's Spawn? And Mephistopheles' child?"

"Malachi, is Azazeal's son. He's a right bastard." Thelma stated as she sat on the rickety table that was in the corner.

"Let me guess, you want know who Azazeal is, don't you?" Leon said so sure of himself.

I smiled. "Let's see here, Azazeal is the Leader of the nyphallim, a fallen angel himself, is about 500 years old AND he murdered me 2 days ago."

"Never mind then." Leon looked down the ground.

"Now this Mephistopheles guy, who's he?"

"You might know him as Satan, Lucifer, or the devil." Amelia said, now much calmer talking to me than her sister. Ella just stayed quiet while things were being explained to me. I can't help it if I was brought into the middle of this thing!

"Oh….and his child, who's that?"

"Ember, his daughter, she's helping Malachi. Or well, she might help Malachi if he chooses to try to bring about the end of the world again."

"And he will! Tell us exactly what you saw! Right now! I need to know how powerful he is!" Ella yelled at her sister.

Amelia looked at me and then looked down to the ground. She told us everything down to what everyone said, word for word.

"Amelia, are you sure you're not ok? You don't look to hot."

"She need's something to eat so she can regain her strength. You used more than one of your powers today haven't you?"

Amelia weakly shook her head 'yes'. "Ok, so the school is back to normal now. So Thelma, do you know where the kitchen is? I can make her something real quick to eat."

"Yeah, follow me. Play nice you three." Thelma led me to the kitchen. The first thing I grabbed was an apple and a fresh peach. I started just to make a turkey sandwich. "You cook?"

"I'm making a freaking' sandwich. That doesn't exactly count as cooking. But yeah a little."

"Why are you so nice to her? Amelia, I mean?"

I shrugged, 'why was I being so nice to her?' I thought. "C'mon, let's get back there before she passes out."

--

"Here." I handed her, her sandwich which was wrapped in a paper towel and held out the apple and peach. "Pick one."

She picked the apple and took a huge bite out of it. "Feel better?" Ella asked.

"A little." Amelia took another bite of her apple. "Thank you." She said to me, I smiled a bit.

"No problem."

"Thelma, why don't you take Allyson here and show her around the school, also, check my room and see if it's safe. If it is, come back and tell us. Leon you should go back to your room and get some decent sleep. I'm going to, ah!" Ella hissed out of pain from her shoulder.

"Let me see." I stood up and walked over to her. She stepped away. "It might be infected, if it is I need to treat it, now let me see." I tried to move the shoulder of her shirt but she just smacked my hand away.

"Ella Dee! Quit being so childish, right now and let Allyson check out your wound!" Amelia barked. Ella let her hands drift to her sides as I turned of the small light that was overhead and looked at the wound. It had been cauterized, but there were still openings that had dirt and grime in it.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I took off my tie and wrapped it around her shoulder as a make-shift bandage, the stuff she had on was coated in dried blood.

"Long story."

"That's fine, I've got all eternity." I was tying the two ends of the tie now on her back.

"I was stabbed in the shoulder with the knife of Orakiaha." (Is that spelled right?)

"Fine, whatever. Do you have a medicine cabinet or something? I need to clean this thing."

"What are you? A doctor?" Leon asked as he looked at me weird look.

"No, but my dad worked in a E.R. back home. I use to stay after school there with him. I picked up a few basic things."

"Where's home?" Thelma asked, she gave me a look of sympathy.

"I was born in Morehead, North Carolina. It's by the beach, but when I was little, about 4 or 5, I moved to Raleigh."

"So, your from the states?" Leon asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, ok, now seriously, the longer we keep this thing dirty, the more you risk it for infection. I can tell it already has a small one but it needs to get cleaned now."

"Fine, I'll check Ella's room first, then I'll take you guys up." Thelma said as she left the room.

"Your just all sorts of amazing, aren't you?" Amelia, obviously feeling much better, said once Thelma was out of the room. I just shyly smiled.


End file.
